Dear Duck Butt Bastard
by smartcat
Summary: After Sasuke's team fails to catch the jinchuriki again, he is left with a familiar backpack...left by the one blond shinobi who still chased after him. He opens and finds a letter addressed to him. Curious he decides to read...


Okay, I found this oneshot in the recesses of my fanfiction folder. Thought I would upload it here if anyone wanted to read.

I am working on Lessons to be Learned so don't you guys fret. It's coming. I have quite a few stories ongoing at the moment, most of them are on LiveJournal. If any of you have and LJ account, hit me up! My username is Smartcat101 on there. I write a lot of smutty YunJae stuff for this Kpop fans out there.

Also I have reactivated my twitter, so message me if you're ever on! Love to chat and make new friends on there ;) My twitter link is on my profile but you can find my by this: (put the at sign before this) _Smartcat_

all right, enough announcements, time for the story...

* * *

Dear Duck Butt Bastard

Sasuke gripped Naruto's pack in his hands tightly. He had just missed him. Juugo and Karin had gotten to the lone ninja first. The blond had put up quite a fight. Sasuke had felt the rush of chakra from a couple of miles away. The idiot was never able to cloak his chakra well. Then again, his charka wasn't your ordinary kind.

"Sasuke," Suigetsu called from a tree branch, "We lost him. Don't worry though, Juugo and I can track him fast enough. Give us an hour and we can be on his heels."

"That won't be necessary," Sasuke replied coldly, "We're heading back." The Uchiha slung the dusty pack over his shoulder and began walking towards their new hideout, his Akatsuki cloak billowing in the light wind behind him.

Karin and Suigetsu exchanged looks.

This was the tenth time Sasuke had let the jinchuuriki escape. If the two didn't know any better, it would seem like Sasuke didn't want the leaf shinobi caught.

Silently, the group travelled back to their hideout.

:::

Karin glared silently at the rock walls that made up her room. Sasuke was acting stranger today than usual. And what was the deal with that backpack? Sasuke had kept an iron grip on that thing the whole way home!

Sasuke sat on the cot in his room and placed Naruto's pack down on the stone floor. He stared at it for a good twenty minutes, memorizing every detail. Finally, he stretched out one pale hand and opened it. Inside he found the usual ninja necessities. Extra kunai, throwing needles and so on. He removed them from the pack and laid them on the floor. He smirked when his eyes landed on a green frog wallet. Pulling it out, he opened it and smiled. As usual, the dobe was nearly broke. He stared into the beady eyes of the frog, remembering the many times he and Naruto would be at Ichiraku and the dobe needed to borrow some money. The idiot had a bad habit of eating more than he could afford. However, Sasuke didn't remember caring. He'd just roll his eyes and cover the bill.

Sasuke put the wallet on the cot beside him and continued to rummage through Naruto's things. There was one change of clothes (some hideous orange shirt with matching pants), an instant ramen cup, some ink and an envelope addressed to him. Sasuke frowned as he gripped the envelope in his hand. He thought about reading it, the letter wasn't sealed. Then again, did he really want to waste his time reading nonsense? He stared at the letter for some time, curiosity getting the better of him in the end. He pulled the letter out of its envelope, taking note that the paper seemed as if it were taken out and reread a lot. Taking a deep breath, he began to read.

_Dear Duck Butt Bastard,_

_I don't know if I will ever send this letter to you, but if I do, that means you're in a shit load of trouble. I'm serious. No doubt you are scowling right about now wondering why the hell I'm sending you a message by pigeon. Keep wondering. If you want to find out – keep reading, asshole. It's been four years since you ran away from me. Two years since you told me you severe our bond and one year since you again – 'spared' my 'life' on a 'whim.' _

_Sakura wants to rip your heart out and eat it._

_Just letting you know._

_Sai – the replacement you have made no mystery hating, says you must be compensating for something or other if you're going to run around the shinobi lands like a headless chicken. _

_You, my twisted friend are being played! How do you not see what's right in front of your face? _

_You, are the moron here. Not me. _

_Did Itachi's sacrifice mean that little to you? Fuck you, bastard. Your brother loved you. Before he fought you, he made me promise to – well I made him a promise and I intend to keep it! Uzumaki Naruto always keeps his promises (unlike some Uchiha I know). _

_Madara is using you! He wants the damn Kyuubi inside of me, and when he gets that, say goodbye to everything! You, my friend will be tossed aside like spoiled milk. I will be (probably) dead, if he succeeds. Just use your brain for a minute. _

_Think Sasuke._

_I know it's hard for you._

_What are you fighting for? What is it that drives you? Why have you tossed everything away? _

_I'm not your enemy, you prick!_

_I never was!_

_I've only ever wanted us to be together!_

_Don't you remember how it used to be? Just us (forget Sakura, she's a girl). It was just you and me. Naruto and Sasuke. Uchiha and Uzumaki. We were always there for each other, damn it! Why'd you leave me! You know I would have helped you! All you'd have to do was ask!_

_You were my everything!_

_The first person to acknowledge me._

_My first friend._

_My first rival._

_My first kiss (and second!)._

_And you were also the first to break my heart._

_Bastard! Why? Why the hell are you doing this to me? Haven't I suffered enough in this lifetime? Madara murders my mother and causes my father to die. I grow up with the whole village hating me – always having to prove myself to everyone! The people who care about me, leave me! The third hokage, Jiraiya, shit even Kakashi almost died on me along with Tsunade! And you. My best friend. Why, Sasuke? Why are you hurting me this way! Damn it, now you made me cry ASSHOLE! Shit, my tear just messed up the ink. _

_Sasuke, please…don't listen to him. I beg you. Come back to me. Listen to me, please! _

_Everyone thinks I'm obsessed. And they're not wrong to think that way. Everything I do is for you. I train hard every day so I could become strong enough to bring you home. I dream about you, I talk about you nonstop. Do you know how many times I've taken a beating for you, asshole! All our friends are fed up with you and they take it out on me because I'm not giving up on you! Not now, or ever!_

_Bastard…can't you see I care about you? can't you see I – _

_Damn it._

_I love you, bastard._

_Please…just come home._

_Forever yours,_

_Dobe_

Sasuke reread the letter several times, the hammering in his chest increasing as the hours crept by. He ran one finger across the wrinkle Naruto's tear had left behind. The dobe had cried for him…just like Sasuke had cried when he realized he was left parentless.

Now Sasuke wished he hadn't read the letter. He cursed his curiosity as he stood from his seat and began pacing the four corners of the room._ I love you, bastard. Please…just come home._ Why did that phrase keep repeating in his head? This was ludicrous! Had he not grown immune to love confessions?

The Uchiha collapsed on his bed and let his head fall forwards into his hands. No. These feelings were wrong! There was a reason why he had buried them deep and far away. It wasn't normal. Besides, Naruto hadn't meant for him to read it. He hadn't wanted Sasuke to know about his feelings. Sasuke's breath hitched as his lip tingled with the memory of their first kiss. Then that kiss he stole from the blond at the Valley of the End. The dobe had been unconscious yet it still had left the Uchiha tingling all over.

Sasuke shook his head violently. No, this was not happening. He was not going to give in to this feeling again. It was buried! He had thrown it away when he'd severed their bond!

"AHH!" Sasuke threw the frog wallet hard against the wall.

* * *

**Reviews and Favs are greatly appreciated!**

**Promise I will update LTBL soon!**

**Smartcat =^.^=**


End file.
